


The World She Saw

by DirtyInter



Series: AoT/SnK ft Mara [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyInter/pseuds/DirtyInter
Summary: "They are dead." She whispered, her voice cracking by the end. Her brother pulled her close and embraced her, giving her a few seconds to recover her breath before they started running. They were so close to the boats when the titan appeared, its hand wrapping around the boy who could just scream in fear.(Basically I'll rewrite AoT/SnK, but throwing in an OC, trying to focus on the story rather than the fighting and of course throwing an unnecessary romance in the mix.)
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Original Female Character(s), Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Reiner Braun/Original Female Character(s)
Series: AoT/SnK ft Mara [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570135
Kudos: 5





	The World She Saw

**845**

She threw her hands in the air as the ball moved past her brother. “Yes, I win!” The girl laughed, celebrating her victory, yet there was no response from him. “Hey! Milo? are you okay?” She turned around, following his gaze almost falling when she saw the huge hand resting on top of the wall. “M-Milo?” Her voice trembled, she took a step back as if that would keep her safe, her hand reaching for his, meeting it in the middle as he did the same when the titan’s head appeared. Their brown eyes unmoving from the human eating monster, her legs shaking, threatening to give up. “Titans inside the wall!” The scream woke her from her trance, tears running down her face, fear freezing her in the spot. “Let’s go.” Milo pulled her by her hand, making her move with him, trying to reach the evacuation boats. Once she realized where he was taking her she stopped him, grabbing onto a corner. “We have to find our parents Milo!” The older boy shook his head. “They will be in the boats waiting for us Mara, we have to meet them there.” She didn’t move when he tried to pull her again. “Go if you want, I’m going home.” The 11 year old freed herself from her brother’s grasp and ran away in the direction of their house. _Please be safe, please be safe, please be safe._

Sobs escaped her as she ran, falling to her knees when she saw the ruins of the building. “Mara, you are alive!” Her mother ran to her, wrapping her arms around the girl and picking her up, wanting to hide her father’s corpse. “Mom, where’s dad.” At this her mother let out a sob, which she tried to cover by coughing. “H-he is looking for your brother.” She lied, yet the crack on her voice was enough for Mara to realize what happened. “He is there…” Her mother nodded, confirming that he had been crushed by their house, the scream the girl let out attracted a nearby titan. Them woman kissed her forehead before putting her on the floor. "Run to the boats and don't forget I love you." Mara tried to drag her with her. "Mom I won't leave you." She pushed the girl. "Go!" The woman screamed and she just nodded before running away, turning around just in time to see an abnormal step on her before crashing against a nearby building. A hand covered her mouth and pulled into an alley. "Shhh, it's me." She recognised Milo's voice and hugged him. "They are dead." She whispered, her voice cracking by the end. Her brother pulled her close and embraced her, giving her a few seconds to recover her breath before they started running. They were so close to the boats when the titan appeared, its hand wrapping around the boy who could just scream in fear. "Run!" Was his only coherent scream. "Milo!" She yelled, trying to reach for him, but there was no saving him, the titan would devour him and then her if she didn't escape. So she ran, she ran until she reached the boat, just in time to board before it was full. Once she was inside she passed out, a black haired girl catching her before she hit the floor.

A few days later she woke up in Trost, the same black haired girl was kneeling beside her, talking with a brown haired boy, their backs turned to her. "I feel like I saw my dad…" He was rubbing his head, a small frown crossing her face at his words. "That can't be, it was only a dream." She stated before turning around and seeing Mara awake. "Was it?" The boy sighed and opened his mouth to talk again, but was interrupted by the gray eyed girl speaking again. "What is your name?" She looked at the brunette. "My name is Mara." The girl nodded. "I am Mikasa and this is Eren." Mara was going to reply, but Mikasa interrupted once again. "Let's go. They said they're going to distribute food." The other 2 nodded and stood up to follow her. As he did so he hid the key hanging around his neck under his shirt. "Where are we?" Mara looked around the building, eyes taking in every detail as they walked. "This was once a food storehouse. They are keeping refugees who fled by ship here." The other girl explained, she was about to reply but was shocked by the amount of people waiting for food, a quick look to her left made her realize Eren was just as shocked. There was a discussion over someone cutting the line, but she zoned it out, too busy wondering whether she would get something to eat or not. "It isn't yet certain that we'll survive." Just then a blond boy approached them. "Eren!" Waving at the group. "Mikasa!" Eren mumbled his name, slightly confused. "Look! I got here in time. My grandpa got these for us kids." Only then Mara saw the breads he was holding in his arms, there were 3 of them, _one for each one of us_ she thought, being proved wrong when he gave one to Mikasa and one to Eren. "I'm sorry, if I knew you were awake I would have asked him to get one more." A sad look crossed the blond's face, but Mara waved him off. "It's okay Armin." She gave him a reassuring smile, which disappeared when she heard a soldier scoff. Mikasa handed her part of her bread and she thanked her. "What's his problem?" Eren eyed the soldier as he walked away. "There's nothing we can do…" Armin started. "I don't think there's enough food for everyone." The older girl's eyes widened in surprise. "They say that's all we'll get today." Eren looked down at his bread as Mara gave Mikasa hers back. "There are too many refugees and not enough food to begin with."

She knew Armin was still speaking, but her attention was in a different conversation, the soldier from before was speaking with other garrison soldiers about the refugees. "Why do we have to share our food with outsiders?" That sentence caught Eren's attention and he looked up from the bread on his hands to find the man. "If the titans were breaking through anyway, they should have eaten more, so there'd be fewer mouths." Mara's hands balled into fists at her side, she was ready to yell at him when Eren started moving. "Eren!" Armin followed him with his eyes and Mara walked with him. "Now there's just that much less food." The boy kicked him on the leg. "What is wrong with you?" She yelled at the soldier, but he only had eyes for Eren. "What are you doing, stupid kid?" The man punched him, making him hit the floor. "You are sick!" Mara yelled again, launching herself at him, biting his arm, but other soldier grabbed her and pushed her away. "You have no idea!" Eren yelled from the floor. "You've never even seen it." She looked at them from the floor, too dizzy from the impact to try to sit. "You've never seen the way they eat people…" Those words made tears well up on her eyes. "Have you seen a titan eat someone from your family?" This time it was Mara, who spoke while drying the tears with her sleeves. "Shut up!" The man was approaching them but Armin stood on his way. "I'm sorry!" His arms were extended, trying to cover the ones on the floor. "They're just upset because they're hungry." He tried to excuse them. "That's why they are being so rude to an adult." He smiled, trying to convince the man. "I'm really sorry!" The man sighed. "Jeez, the only reason you aren't starving is because if us, got it?" He turned around, not looking at them as he kept speaking. "Even a kid should show gratitude!" Eren's brow furrowed. "Right!" The blond turned around when the other boy groaned. "Damn it, no guy like that's looking after me." Mara nodded beside him.

They walked back towards the building, wanting to hide from the sun. "I'm going back to wall Maria." Her eyes widened in horror at Eren's words. "I'm going to kill all the titans!" Worry crossed Armin's face. "Eren, you aren't serious, are you?" He looked up from the floor. "I am serious!" He stood up, making his friends take a step back. "I'm not like them, sitting inside the walls and acting tough!" Mara stood up from the floor. "I'm with him! What's the point in waiting for the titans to destroy the wall again?" Eren threw his bread at the blond. "I don't need this!" He barely managed to catch it. "Eren, you'll starve!" He was horrified. " This doesn't bother you?! We can't win until we can stop depending on stuff from them!" Mikasa watched quietly as the boys and Mara argued. "It's impossible! We can't beat the titans anyway." He sounded scared. "There's nothing we can do but live within the walls." Mara scoffed. "If you do something dumb you'll die! Like my mom and dad!" She rolled her eyes. "Welcome to the club." She gave him a fake smile. "So we should suck up to them instead? Aren't you ashamed?" Eren groaned. "Right now…" He started, stopping to make sure they would hear him. "Right now there's no choice!" Mara and Eren spoke at the same time. "That's just an excuse!" He yelled. "You are such a coward." She threw her hands up before taking a step back. "Then spend the rest of your life as cattle, weakling!" Those words clearly hurt the blond, his eyes widening and making Mikasa step in, punching Eren to shut him up. "Mikasa?" He looked up at her from the floor. "If Armin is a weakling so are we." She explained herself. "We didn't even run from the titans or from the city on our own two feet." Mara was the one watching quietly now as Mikasa spoke to Eren. "We couldn't even get the food we're eating today without help." He sat up, turning to face her. "Anyone so weak couldn't possibly defeat a single titan. What matters is survival, just like your mother said." She grabbed Eren's bread from Armin's hands and shoved it into his mouth, making the blond gasp as the other girl chuckled. "Eat… and survive! I will not let you starve." Tears started falling down his face as he bit the bread.

A year later the government sent refugees out of wall Rose, in an attempt to recover wall Maria. 250000 refugees and soldiers were sent out and only a few hundred made it back. Their sacrifice helped alleviate the food shortage.

They could only watch as Armin cried, his grandfather's hat on his hands. "It's all because of the titans." Eren spoke up out of nowhere, breaking the silence and startling Mara. " If we destroy them, we can retake our home!" He sat down beside his friend. "Armin, I'm enlisting next year." The blond gasped and Mikasa nodded. "Me too." The other girl nodded. "I'll gain the power to fight titans." The older boy looked away from him, his eyes meeting the floor. "Me too…" He spoke quietly, confusing Eren. "Armin?" He didn't get to ask anything. "Me too!" He repeated, this time louder. "I'll go as well." Mikasa added. "Mikasa you don't have to." The boy looked away from Armin to face her. "Didn't you say that it's important to survive?" He remained completely calm. "That's right. So I'll go, to keep you from dying." Mara nodded. "Sounds just right." She spoke as Eren stood up. "All right, the four of us."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to post once a week, making each chapter follow one or two episodes from the anime.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated :D


End file.
